


И душа моя из тени / My Soul From Out That Shadow

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Poisoning the Well, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И душа моя из тени / My Soul From Out That Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Soul From Out That Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334941) by [Frostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/pseuds/Frostfire). 



> Примечание автора: Моя первая опубликованная история.  
> Примечание переводчика: Название взято из поэмы Эдгара По «Ворон»: «И душа моя из тени, что волнуется всегда, не восстанет - никогда!»

* * *

Майор Шеппард еще не приходил сегодня.

Он мерит шагами камеру. Лейтенант, юнец, стоит среди дежурных охранников. Он не знает, зачем его поставили здесь, не знает, почему Майор Шеппард приходит все чаще и не знает, зачем у него берут образцы тканей.

Часто он обнаруживает, что ему трудно собраться с мыслями.

Он думает, когда может думать. Они проводят эксперименты. Они изучают его тело. Они …

… они _так близко_. Охранники держатся от него подальше, насколько позволяют размеры изолятора. Он поворачивается и ухмыляется им. Он чует их страх, читает его в тревожных взглядах, в том, как они жмутся к стене и держат свое жалкое оружие. Сержант, когда приходит, приближается к решетке, но всего на минуту. Лейтенант стоит по ту сторону, наблюдая за ним, юный и напуганный, и _так близко, так близко_ , что он мог бы дотянуться через прутья и _схватить его_ …

Если бы не силовое поле, конечно.

Он помнит о силовом поле. Он знает о нем. Просто... иногда трудно собраться с мыслями.

Он шагает. Три резких шага или пять спокойных - от одного края силового поля до другого. Лейтенант стоит неподвижно, и голод то нарастает, то убывает, пока он шагает по камере из одного конца в другой.

И Майор Шеппард...

Майор Шеппард говорит с ним всего лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Майор Шеппард насмехается и подкалывает его, и кружит, и кружит, и кружит вокруг его мира, залитого голубоватым светом, пока он не утратит разум и не захочет броситься на силовое поле. _Так близко_.

Жизни охранников он заберет, чтобы утолить голод и жажду мести. Жизнь молодого Лейтенанта он будет смаковать, наслаждаясь каждую секунду, вытягивая по году жизни за каждый час, что провел, вглядываясь в темное лицо по ту сторону решетки. Жизнь Майора Шеппарда…

Ничего он так не желает, как ощутить под рукой грудь Майора Шеппарда. Забрав сотни жизней и насытившись на тысячи лет вперед, он сражался бы насмерть за право сделать это. Голодая, он откажется от легкой добычи ради одной попытки … _так близко, так близко_ …

Когда Майор появляется, он уже не подходит к решетке говорить с ним как раньше. Он уже не уверен, что сможет сдержать себя, не уверен, что вспомнит о силовом поле, когда лицо Шеппарда приблизится к его лицу. Он уже забылся, однажды, в приступе ярости, такой же дикой, как голод, и не станет рисковать снова.

Из-за насмешек Майора. Если бы Шеппард знал, как _умножается_ его голод всякий раз, когда он заходит в изолятор, и какая это пытка, почти невыносимая — оставаться в центре камеры …

\- Привет, Стив.

 _Так близко_.

 

_Декабрь 2012_


End file.
